


Laundry Mishaps

by perfect_cadence (Perfect_Cadence)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: De-Aged, Gen, Kidfic, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Cadence/pseuds/perfect_cadence
Summary: Written for a prompt that wished for Prompto and Noctis parenting permanently-deaged Ignis and Gladio





	Laundry Mishaps

Returning from an afternoon overseeing some of the rebuilding in the east of the city, Prompto let himself into the Royal Family’s appartments (he still couldn’t quite get his head around the fact that he lived there, let alone that he was now King Consort of Lucis and father of two) to be greeted by the sound of his youngest toddler’s sobs.

That was cause for concern immediately. Ever since Ignis and Gladio had been hit with some unbreakable spell during their final showdown with Ardyn a year ago and reduced to infants, neither of them had been inclined to cry very often. Gladio was cheerfulness personified and Ignis was so placid and shy that it was a rarity to find them in anything other than good moods. Ignis had recently had a bad cold, but even that he’d born contentedly enough.

Worriedly, Prompto hurried towards the small kitchenette. He and Noctis were attended to by the palace staff and ate in the formal dining room often, but sometimes it was nice to be able to take care of things themselves and that was what the kitchenette was for. There, he found a stressed looking Noctis kneeing beside the washing machine and trying to comfort Ignis, who was three now and had fat tears running down his chubby little cheeks.

“I promise, baby, he’ll be ok…” Noctis was saying gently, swiping a tear away with his thumb. He caught sight of Prompto and looked heartily relieved by the distraction. “Look, Daddy’s home!”

“Hey munchkin,” Prompto said, lifting Ignis into his arms for a hug. “What’s got you so upset, huh?”

“Dragon!” Ignis wailed unhappily, and buried his face in Prompto’s shoulder. His little frame shook with the force of his crying.

“Aw, sweetheart,” Prompto said sympathetically, cradling him close and rubbing his back. “Have you lost him?” Dragon – a black, stuffed cuddly dragon to be precise – was Ignis’s favourite toy and went everywhere with him day and night.

Noctis ran a weary hand through his hair and met Prompto’s eyes ruefully. “I put him in for a wash,” he said, nodding to the washing machine where Prompto could now spot the toy. “Now that Iggy’s better, I thought we’d better disinfect everything and he’d snuffled over Dragon a fair bit!”

“See, Iggy, he’ll soon be out,” said Prompto, relieved; bouncing Ignis gently in his arms. He wasn't sure how Ignis would have coped sleeping without the toy.

“But…he…can’t…breathe…in water!” Ignis sobbed in despair, at the point now where his tears were so violent he couldn’t speak fluently. “He’s not…a…fishy!”

“Baby, Dragon will be ok,” Noctis assured him desperately, coming over to kiss the top of Ignis’s head. “By the time Gladio gets home with Aunt Iris he’ll be out.”

“And remember, Iggy, dragons are magical,” Prompto hurriedly added. “Dragon’s not like any other creature, he’ll be able to breathe no problem.”

“But he’ll be _dizzy_!” wept Ignis plaintively, looking at the spinning washing machine where the toy was going around and around.

Prompto’s heart melted at the heartbroken tone. Bless him, Iggy was a sensitive little soul, considerate of the feelings of everything down to the bugs in the gardens – and that included his stuffed animals. Plus, he was only three. A ridiculously smart and articulate three year old, but three none the less.

“I tell you what, if he’s feeling sick, Papa will make him a potion, won’t you?” Prompto looked over to Noctis with his eyebrows raised significantly.

“Absolutely,” Noctis nodded emphatically.

“Papa! Daddy! We’re back!” Gladio’s little voice sounded in the hall and the Kings of Lucis left the kitchen to greet their eldest.

The four year old was bouncing excitedly in place while Lady Iris, Shield of the king, unzipped his thick winter coat. They’d evidently had fun at the park; Gladio’s cheeks were flushed like little red apples.

Iris usually took both kids to the park at least once a week but given Ignis’s recent illness, he’d been kept at home today. It had also given her one on one time with Gladio; she’d taken the loss of her big brother very hard indeed, struggling with the knowledge that all Gladio's memories of Clarus were gone. She doted on him all the same.

Gladio’s face fell when he saw that Ignis was crying. The kids were genuinely devoted to each other; Gladio protective and gentle with his little brother, who in turn idolised him and mimicked him in everything. “Why is Iggy crying?” he asked with a frown. “Is he sick again?”

“No, buddy,” Prompto promised, bouncing Ignis in his arms again while Noctis gave Gladio a hug and a kiss and ruffled his hair. “Dragon had to go for a little swim to get him nice and clean again and Iggy was worried he’d get hurt. But he’ll be out in just a few minutes and right as rain.”

“Hey Iggy, remember, dragons are tough creatures!” Iris said comfortingly. “I’m sure your pal is having a grand old splash around, just like you when you get a bath. Gladio, why don’t you tell Ignis what we did at the park today and by the time you’ve told him, I bet Dragon will be out.”

“Come on, Iggy,” Gladio reached up to pluck at the younger boy’s foot. “You won’t believe what we found!”

“Iris, you’re a life saver!” said Noctis fervently as Prompto put Ignis down to let him trail after Gladio into the living room. “I thought he was going to make himself sick crying!”

“Well, saving your life is literally my job description!” said Iris good-humouredly. “But maybe wait till he’s out before you put that plushie in the wash in future! Poor kid looked like the world had ended.”

By the time Gladio had excitedly finished telling Ignis that not only had he and Aunt Iris watched a squirrel scurry up a tree, they’d also seen fish in the pond and Gladio had gone down the slide _six_ times; Ignis, hanging on his every word, had calmed down and stopped crying. Noctis didn’t think he’d felt so relieved since Ardyn had died!

While his youngest was distracted, he hurriedly fetched the sodden dragon – thankfully none the worse for wear and now squeaky clean – from the washing machine and popped him beside a radiator to dry.

Not for all the fish in the ocean would he have put the plushie in the dryer!


End file.
